Neko Kuroha
Summary Being a magician Kuroha has the power to destroy any inanimate object, as well as transferring power when in direct contact with organic beings. Her power is so strong that while being in the lab, she had to undergo multiple extensive tests. As a result, Kuroha has almost completely forgotten her childhood memories, with only a few bits of emotion lingering. Although usually gentle and caring, she can be short-tempered when embarrassed. She easily gets jealous when Murakami is "too close" to other girls (especially when Kazumi is seducing Murakami) and she would use her magic to destroy things around unconsciously. She is very puzzled by this reaction. Kuroha is actually Murakami’s childhood friend "Kuroneko", who was assumed dead when tried to save Murakami from falling into the dam. Murakami later found the truth by identifying the three moles near her armpit. Kuroha was numbered 7620 when was in the lab. She was the first Valkyria that has S-ranked power which suppressed the current Valkyria: Fujisaki Mako. However Kuroha gradually lost her powers and memories over time, and was ranked down to B Rank and about to be wasted. Nanami also mentioned to Murakami that if the third button on Kuroha’s neck was pressed, she may regain her power with 99.9% of risk to die. During the final fight between Kuroha and Mako, she was nearly killed for covering Murakami from Mako’s attack. Out of desperation, Murakami pressed her third button and brought back the powers and memories of "Kuroneko". The revived Kuroha, now regained all her memories, expressed her happiness for able to reunite with Murakami, her personality was also changed. After a ferocious fight, Kuroha defeated Mako with micro black hole power, but lost all her memories up to the point and most of her powers. After a month, she hasn’t regained any bits of memory and treats Murakami like a stranger. However, she would still get jealous if Kazumi seduces Murakami, and used her power to destroy things without any conscious. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-B, likely much higher Name: Kuroha Neko, Kuroneko, Number 7620 Origin: Gokukoku no Brynhildr Gender: Female Classification: Magician (a hybrid of human and alien symbiote) Class B | Magician Class SSS Age: Approximately 16 years Destructive Capacity: Small building level | City level+, ignoring enemy durability with higher dimensional black holes Range: Dozens of meters with telekinesis | Hundreds of meters with telekinesis, kilometers of meters with energy attacks and black holes Speed: Supersonic+ (easily repulsed bullets) | Massively hypersonic+ (At least triple digits), light speed attacks, FTL reactions (Can react on her own black hole) Lifting Strength: Human level, superhuman+ with telekinesis Striking Power: Superhuman, Class MJ with telekinesis | At least Class PJ (Valkyrie after a simple kick flew more than a mile, the path of three skyscrapers) Durability: Human level, building level with barriers | At least city level Stamina: Average | Superhuman, can recover from fatal injuries Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius, capable of a few seconds in the mind calculate the parameters of higher dimensional black hole, also a combat genius easily beat Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, expert martial arts, telekinesis, barriers, flight, teleportation, energy attacks, dimensional manipulation (creation of higher dimensional black holes), regeneration (low-mid, or possibly higher), extrasensory perception (sensor, empathy) Weaknesses: Using her abilities causes her to lose some of her memories Notable Attacks/Techniques Can use several types of "magic", including *'Flight' *'Telekinesis' Can use powerfull telekinesis. Can protect with telekinesis her body. Can manipulate particles with telekinesis (can accelerate them to speed near speed of light). *'Barrier magic' Can use powerfull barriers. *'Energy attacks' Can create energy blasts. One of them can easily destroy small city. *'Self-targeted teleportation' Can use instant teleportation. *'Regeneration:' Can be restored even after receiving mortal wounds. *'Creation of black holes:' Can create a black hole, once in the scope of which, the target instantly moved to extra dimension. Key: Base | Valkyria Mode Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Gokukoku no Brynhildr Category:Humans Category:Alien Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters